farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Thanks for Sharing
Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 3Category:Season 3 Episodes Two Crichtons means double the fun and double the trouble as the crews must deal with the slowly recovering Talyn and the politics of an isolationist planet. Synopsis The two Crichtons argue over who is "the clone". Aeryn gives one a green t-shirt so to distinguish; we have John-black and John-green. D'Argo, Chiana, and Rygel are on the planet being orbited, Kanvia, attempting to get a hold of some chromextin – a stimulant required to heal Talyn. Aeryn sends John-green to watch Crais and sends John-black to Talyn to help Stark. Rygel comes close to securing a deal, but because they require such a large quantity the dealer says it needs the security officer's approval. A man enters the refreshment house and comes on to Chiana as if she's some sex slave, which D'Argo takes exception to. Cue a fight, in which D'Argo unsurprisingly overcomes his foe, but the dealer walks out wishing Rygel luck – D'Argo just attacked the security officer. Over on Talyn, Stark tells John-black that everything, even Talyn's DRDs, is offline. Crais' neural link may be the only thing keeping Talyn alive. Back on Moya, John-green goes to Jool, who is healing Crais, and persuades her to test him to prove that he's real and John-black is the "clone." John leaves and Crais suddenly grabs Jool, an unfamiliar face, by the throat. She manages to stab his hand and let out a scream, causing John-green to return after calling Aeryn. Crais is shocked at the site of Aeryn (since he left Moya before she was revived in Season of Death). He tells everyone that Talyn was attacked by Peacekeepers – they want Talyn back. Rygel is talking with Kanvia's sovereign, Rinic Pralanoth, father of the security officer, Rinic Tolven. Tolven's sister, Rinic Sarova, appears to be on Rygel's side, but Tolven believes that they're hiding gunships to attack. Pralanoth tells Rygel that there will be no sale and gives Rygel one arn to leave the planet. Crais explains that Talyn destroyed a Prowler, but this was a diversion; he was surprised by a Vigilante with an immobilizer pulse. They barely managed to break free and starburst, but that used all of Talyn's remaining energy. Aeryn notes that Talyn was attacked by a retrieval squad. Crais says that they won't be afraid to take Moya to get to Talyn and says that he will leave to allow Moya to flee, but the others say they will not abandon Talyn. As Rygel attempts to leave the planet, D'Argo and Chiana are at the refreshment house, trying to find another source. Crais awakes from unconsciousness and tells Aeryn that Talyn was designed with intelligence gathering facilities. He and Crais accessed Peacekeeper database, including Aeryn's personnel file, where he found what is on the chip. Aeryn watches the recording – it's of the time that her mother, Xhalax, came to tell her, as a child, that she was conceived in love, not to fill the ranks, and she says that it makes Aeryn special. She and Aeryn's father, Talyn, wanted her and love her. Crais says that it was on both Aeryn and Xhalax's files, but he found no information on Talyn. Xhalax's last notes on her file detail a promotion – the retrieval squad is under the command of Senior Officer Xhalax Sun. Tolven is told that the ships have not left and orders the missiles to be fired. Moya and Talyn are shook by the missile fire and Moya's sensors are disrupted. John-black has a plan and Moya and Talyn descend into the bonosphere, where Talyn targets his main cannon as John threatens Pralanoth. Tolven is ready to continue firing, but Pralanoth objects and orders the missiles to stand down before asking to speak with John face-to-face. On the planet, John-black asks what Pralanoth's problem is and Tolven objects, while Sarova is again apologetic. Tolven's men grab John and a lobster-like creature is attached to his face – it will kill him with one blow if he lies. They ask him if he is here to disrupt and cause them problems, but John is adamant that they just want Chromextin. Meanwhile, Crais and Aeryn are on Talyn and Crais again asks Aeryn to come with him and Talyn, hoping she can persuade her mother to stop pursuit and be more, like he and Aeryn. John-black, D'Argo, and Chiana are talking in the bar when John gets a call from Sarova. She wants to meet John alone to discuss the Chromextin. She takes him inside her refreshment house and tells him that Tolven will not allow the transaction, despite Pralanoth's order. As John and Sarova talk of how she and Tolven will jointly rule, but she wants to do so alone because she believes Tolven is stupid. She says that she believes he will continue to try to stop the transaction, when a putty bomb explodes. The others take the injured John back to Moya, where Jool says that he will need a blood transplant due to a cut artery, so John-green volunteers. Later, Jool tells John-black that he and John-green are both perfect copies of the original. John-green asks to be filled in on what happened on the planet as he plans to pay them a visit. Tolven tries to tell Pralanoth that Sarova was with John, when the unscathed John-green enters, acting as though nothing happened. Tolven says that he has witnesses and that John was probably conspiring to take power. John goes and gets the strannat (lobster creature) and proves that he was not with Sarova (since it was the other John). Pralanoth tells Tolven to give John what he wants. Meanwhile, Aeryn sees John-black and tells him that Crais is preparing to leave and this time she believes that Crais is telling the truth. The others spread Chromextin on Talyn, when Crais starts screaming; the Chromextin is poisoned. Jool's analysis shows that it was mixed with Clorium – a substance that numbs Leviathans. Jool and Chiana have to use Moya to filter the Clorium out, as Aeryn and John-black head to Talyn. Aeryn says that the retrieval squad must be near and if they're here then Talyn will have to starburst and won't be able to go back. John-green and D'Argo pay Tolven a visit and stick the strannet to his head. John asks if he poisoned the Chromextin, but he says no and the strannet does nothing. Pralanoth says that in rare instances disciplined minds have been able to fool it, but he says that Tolven is not a liar. Tolven appears to tell the truth until John asks if he is a good and loyal son. When Pralanoth forces him to answer, he says that he doesn't intend to dishonor the family, but is killed for his lie. Pralanoth tells John and D'Argo to leave. Sarova tries to avenge Tolven's death by having missiles fired, but Pralanoth says no, he caused his own death. Sarova pulls his breathing tube out and kills his guard before ordering the missile attacks to resume. Talyn has awoken, but cannot take the pressure, so he is forced to release the umbilicals and ascend. They sense a Peacekeeper scan and Talyn is forced to starburst immediately. Moya then escapes herself, as the Peacekeeper ship arrives. Sarova appears to be possessed, and turns into some sort of creature, which kills a passer-by. The creature is met by Xhalax Sun, who is told that they only got a third of the needed Chromextin, and she says that now they only need find the gunship... On Moya, John-green tells D'Argo that John-black took Winona and his notebook. He says that the other one set it up just so he could be on Talyn with Aeryn and says that he had better be taking care of her. On Talyn, Rygel is angry that there will be no contact with Moya until the threat of the retrieval squad is over. Crais says that food will be rationed and Stark and Rygel will have to share a room. Meanwhile, Aeryn tells John-green that her mother commands the retrieval squad and she doesn't think that it's a coincidence. She says that she will not let the Peacekeepers capture Talyn, even if it means she has to kill her mother... Trivia *The Kanvian Truth Seeker is partly modeled on spiders and lobsters because Dave Elsey has a "mortal fear" of the creatures. Quotes * :Crais: You don't believe me, Crichton." :John: Only because I know you." * :Jool: Remove your lower garments and face away from me." :John: What the hell for?" :Jool: You asked me. If you want a genetic comparison, I need a specimen." :John: Of WHAT?" * :John: Cross my heart, smack me dead. Stick a lobster on my head. * :John (to Tolven): You've been lying to your daddy, boy, and you know you shouldn't lie to your daddy. It's gonna stop. Who's your daddy? C'mon, you know who your daddy is. Who's your daddy? D'Argo, tell him who his daddy is. :D'Argo: I'm your daddy! * :D'Argo: Oh, come on. Crack a smile, will you? At least he's out of your nose. :John: Hair. :D'Argo: That's what I meant, at least he's out of your nose hair. * :John: I just...I just hope he's having a good time...no, forget that, I hope he's having a terrible time. I don't know what I hope. He just better be taking care of her. :D'Argo: I'm sure he's taking care of her. :John: You KNOW what I mean." * :Crais:...you two will have to share accommodation." :Rygel: Unacceptable!" :Stark: There'll be my side and your side, my side, your side--" :Rygel: Oh, don't start..." Source *Farscape World Transcript by Dani Moure *Trivia notes taken from “Cool Farscape Facts” on the Farscape: Starburst Edition, Season Three, Collection One DVD